Added to the Equation
by TheFlyingHamster
Summary: Alex's adventures as a student of class 3-E told through short drabbles
1. Chapter 1

"No."  
"Alex, the fact of the matter is that you are the only one of our people who can infiltrate the class without too much suspicion."  
"Mrs. Jones you told me that Cairo was the last time you would use me and now suddenly you need me for an assassination?"  
"Don't presume to know how I feel about this Alex. I by no mean want you to go on this assignment but you have to. We have recently gained the knowledge that the Japanese government are having a class of middle-school students to kill the creature that destroyed the majority of the moon. Do you really want one of these children to become a killer?"  
"I know what you're doing Jones, you're trying to guilt me into this."  
"Alex, I didn't want to do this but MI6 is still your legal guardians until the Pleasures adopt you. On another note I heard that Edward Pleasure was having trouble finding anew publisher since his last one retired, it would unfortunate if he never found one."  
"You're exactly like Blunt."  
"Thank you, Alex."  
Alex knew that despite all of his protests he had accepted the mission even before Mrs. Jones had mentioned Mr. Pleasure.  
He couldn't let another person become like him.


	2. First impressions

Getting into class 3-E was ridiculously easy.  
Missing all that school hadn't exactly done wonders for his grades after all.

'There has to be something in the water here.'  
He couldn't have a normal target; oh no he had to have a giant octopus-squid thing that can move at fucking Mach 20.  
It was times like these that Alex was glad he was a spy, just so he could hide the expression on his face because he was sure it would be one of utter disbelief and horror.  
The smile on its face was starting to freak him out as well.  
'Mr. Grin 2.0, I guess.'  
The man had introduced himself to the class as Karasuma and told them he was from the ministry of defence.  
Something told him this man was a lot more dangerous than some government agent.  
Then again, who was he to talk?

It was a terrible idea, giving a bunch of middle schooler guns and knives, even if they couldn't harm humans.  
It seems that the Japanese government hadn't considered the fact that practically forcing children to become assassins wouldn't exactly raise them to be wonderful citizens.  
This was proven when one of the other students and attempted a suicide bomb.  
Alex didn't think much of Nagisa Shiota until that moment; he seemed to just be a slightly introverted but all-around decent person.  
The second the grenade went off that opinion changed.  
He wondered if this was what MI6 had seen in him.  
Potential.


	3. A Teacher's Concerns

Irina Jelavic was not a stupid woman. She knew that Alex Davies was not a student, or if he was that it was not the only thing he was.  
She knew he was dangerous.  
"Davies, could you see me after the lesson?"  
"Yes Miss."  
That was another thing, he never called her that fucking name 'Bitch-sensei' honestly when did respect go out of style?  
"I already know that you are English and therefore fluent so I wanted to make my lessons more useful to you, what language would you like to learn in place of English?" She honestly didn't know why she was doing this; it would just be a bother to her.  
Irina then notices that Davies has gained a strange look in his eye, almost nostalgic.  
"Russian."

Tadaomi Karasuma is a naturally suspicious person. He is used to working with adults, men and women who know their way around a firearm and many other weapons not children who still jump when a shot goes off.  
He is not a teacher by nature and therefore fails to take the thought into account that Alex Davies should not be that good at holding a gun, he holds it like Sugino holds a baseball or Okuda a beaker.  
He fails to notice that even though Alex Davies' speed is slightly below the other students, he shoots exactly 3.2 seconds after their Hayami and Chiba and that his shots are always 1.4cm away from the bulls eye.  
He treats the boy like a soldier, not a student and is not as suspicious as he should be.  
He doesn't notice that he only has to correct Davies' grip once before it is perfect  
He does, however, notice when Davies manages to break his nose with a kick he shouldn't know.

Koro-sensei is, at first, almost blind to Alex Davies' presence.  
This changes in the first assassination attempt the boy makes.  
The method itself is not complex, simply coming at him with a weapon and slashing.  
The oddity is in the weapon.  
It was not made by the Japanese Defense Force.  
It is, oddly enough, a fan made with real silk.  
He makes an inaudible scoff at the boy's idiocy for using such a weapon, even if he hit him it couldn't even harm him.  
The fan hits the desk and he begins a lesson.  
"Honestly Alex-kun using a fan as a weapon? Even if you had hit me…" He trails off as he notices that the desk is on the floor is two pieces.  
"Then what sensei?" the boy has an irritating look on his face, time for a new approach.  
"How did you get such a weapon, Alex-kun? It is not the same material as the anti-me material the Japanese Defence Force produces."  
"I don't know what you mean sensei, ah would you look at the time. See you tomorrow!"  
He then practically skips out of the classroom, taking the fan with him.  
Interesting.


	4. Baseball time

One of the kids was upset.  
Alex couldn't quite remember his name but thought it Sugi-something.  
Maybe he should talk with him? No, he didn't know the kid well, it wouldn't help at all, may as well leave it to his actual friends, Nagisa and the green haired girl Kayano.

Karasuma was asking if they had any clues. Alex could think of a few, like the fact that Koro-sensei didn't accelerate from 0 to Mach 20 immediately or the fact that the stipulation of the contract of not being able to harm them, was a weakness in itself.  
The entire class was a mix of downtrodden and embarrassed.  
"I mean we are the E class."  
Excuses  
"It's impossible, Karasuma-san."  
Failure  
"He's way to fast. We can't kill anything that flies at Mach 20."  
Without conviction there was no way they would succeed.  
These kids needed to either step back or step up.

Girls were still scary.  
Honestly being able to order around Koro-sensei like that should be harder than the girls were making it look.  
Alex wondered if Sabina would be yelling with them if she was here.  
Probably.

It seemed that holding the mini-assassination tournament was a good idea.  
Even if they hadn't succeeded Alex could see that they no longer looked at this task as an unobtainable goal, but something in reach.  
Even if their cheeriness was a bit creepy.


	5. Karma time

P.E was easy but Alex knew it was necessary for the class to know actual knife work and not just stabbing.  
He didn't want to think about shooting just yet.  
The demonstration was also necessary; the kids had to know just what level they were at and what level they needed to be at.  
God, he really didn't want to shoot a gun to kill again.  
Luckily something broke him from his thoughts.  
Or rather, someone.

Karma, huh?  
His parents really had a funny sense of humour, considering how the kid turned out.  
His plan was a good one, it had one weakness though.  
It relied on trust and so it wouldn't work again.  
It was like looking at a bad imitation of Julius.  
An imitation that opened wounds just scabbed over.  
Alex would be staying away from Karma Akabane.

The brat's (he wasn't quite nice enough to be called a kid) plans had evolved a tiny bit.  
They now relied on aggression.  
Unfortunately for him, Koro-sensei didn't fall for it after a while.  
The apron was funny though.

Although he hadn't seen it, Alex had heard about Karma's final solo attempt.  
How utterly stupid of him.  
Yes, it was a great plan with seemingly two route of success and none of failure but the cost was too great.  
It was a different potential to that of Nagisa's but it was potential all the same.  
And by god, sometimes it scared him, seeing students like this.  
Like him.


	6. Grown up time

It was weird seeing a person acting so fondly around Koro-sensei.  
Especially someone as attractive as Irina Jelavic.  
What? He was a teenager, he was allowed to look!  
Honestly, seeing Koro-sensei so smitten was funny and Alex could feel his mouth twitch.  
Irina Jelavic was obviously faking it though.  
Alex knew how to spot an assassin.

Alex's bemusement at Jelavic's act continued until she dropped it.  
Karma was rather accurate in his naming skills.  
Her use of seduction in gaining intelligence almost made Alex shudder, how did she have no qualms kissing a kid?  
Nagisa's reacting did make him almost crack a smile.

Alex didn't really like how Jelavic acted though, she treated the kids like a nuisance.  
He hated her in the same way the kids did.

Alex knew that the kids were calling her Bitch on purpose, he was tempted to do so himself.  
Oh well, wasn't like he spoke much in class.  
Her 'lesson' was a mockery of the class and it pissed him off.  
He really hoped she got what was coming to her.

The conversation about Jelavic was a blessed distraction from shooting.  
Karasuma-sensei was right about her planning and preparation being quick and Alex knew that she was a high calibre assassin, but he found himself doubting that Koro-sensei had fallen for it.  
It just didn't fit.

Alex had recognised the sound of real gunfire as soon as it went off.  
It was so stupid.  
Jelavic was too cocky and thought that her plan couldn't fail.  
She thought she was above Class-E and she paid for it.  
Alex really didn't want to know exactly how though.

She really was a bitch.  
Alex was almost shocked at how much he cared about her insults.  
Had he started to think of himself as a student of Class-E?  
Alex didn't want to know the answer.  
Still,she was practically rubbing salt into their wounds.  
Shit.  
Don't think about the salt and how it buried Razim…don't…  
"Get out."  
Alex kind of just sat there while the class raged and what was Kayano holding up?  
'God, this bloody class.' Alex thought with a tone that definitely was not fondness.

It was almost touching.  
She was really trying to teach them however she could.  
Maybe he wouldn't call her Bitch-sensei.  
It was still funny though.


	7. Relations

Alex couldn't believe it.  
"Alex, we can't waste any more time having you at the school. The Japanese are becoming suspicious of us and we can't afford to have that in our current political climate."  
"So you're saying I only have one week left to kill Koro…my target when not one of my attempts had succeeded all year."  
This was ridiculous! There were still multiple months left in the school year and here was Mrs. Jones pulling him out?  
"There is also the fact that we believe that you have been compromised."  
What  
"Compri-you mean you don't think I can kill him." His tone of voice had shifted from confused to a cold anger.  
"We now believe that a better course of action would be to send in a professional assassin and…"  
"What so that they can fail just like the rest of the ones the Japanese have sent in?"  
"Alex!" She was offended? Really?  
"Out of all the attempts made the most successful were those made by the students. Face it Jones, I'm your best bet."  
"Alex, this is exactly the type of behaviour we're talking about, you have been taught by this creature for months and any psychologist will tell you that this attachment of yours is only due to the recent loss of your guardian."  
Oh fuck no  
"Don't you dare bring Jack into this!"  
She seemed defeated.  
Good.  
"Fine, I can tell that you aren't going to give in this time, but rest assured Alex, this isn't over."

"Hey Alex?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong Kayano-san?" Honestly, she hadn't spoken to him the start of the year, something had to be…  
"I was just thinking, why are you at this school? I mean, it's a great school and all but you had to have known you would land in class-E, so why bother enrolling?"  
This was a question he had been prepared for.  
"My sister was acquaintances with the vice-principal and he promised that if I was to come here I'd have free tuition."  
MI6 had arranged with the headmaster to endorse this cover story, Alex Davies was not a rich boy and so he had taken the first opportunity at free education he had.  
"Your…sister?" It was curious but Alex could almost hear something more to the question.  
"Yeah our parents died when I was a kid and my sister was 18 so she took care of me until…"  
"Until…?" There was a fragility hidden beneath the tone, Alex was sure of it.  
"She was killed in a hit and run a few days after I enrolled." MI6 were sick bastards.  
"Oh my god Alex, I'm so-"  
"Kayano, it's fine, let's just get back to work, kay?"  
"Ok, but if you ever want to-"  
"I know."


	8. Identities

Alex had never liked his regular life and his life as a spy mingling.  
Really, he should have seen this coming.  
"Facial recognition recognises you as several people all false identities besides that of Alex Rider, classed as a dangerous individual."  
At last none of his classmates were around, he had made sure that not even Koro-sensei could have heard this exchange.  
"I can't let you share this information with anyone, Ritsu-san."  
It was pure luck that she hadn't had the opportunity to scan his face before those updates that Koro-sensei had made.  
"Might I ask what an MI6 operative is doing taking part in this mission? My database informs me that no overseas operatives beside Irina Jelavic have been hired."  
"I mean no harm to the operation nor the students." This was a certainty.  
There was a pause and Alex could almost hear her analysing every word he'd just said.  
"That has not answered the question Agent Rider."  
"Just Alex is fine, thanks." If anyone heard that title around here it would be bad news.  
"I have decided that I shall not share this information until it becomes necessary."  
"Thank you."

"I thought you were dead."  
"Is that what they told you?"  
Thankfully they had been able to get away from any possible eavesdroppers.  
"Didn't know you were doing legal work nowadays, Yassen."  
"How could I pass it up when I saw the student register?"  
"I'm flattered really."  
God this was a mess. Sure they were joking around at the moment but Alex couldn't help but think about the fact that this man had sent him to an assassination classroom of a different kind. Not to mention the fact that this was definately his mission being compromised right here and now...shit did he need to tell Jones about this, the mission was really not going how she wanted and-  
"Alex, I won't tell anyone who you are, we have the same goal after all what would be the use in getting rid of a capable killer."  
Killer, oh yeah. With what had been going on it was easy to get caught up in the whole 'learning' how to kill thing, he had almost forgotten that he already was a killer.  
This could be the wake up call he needed.


	9. Musings

**Take 2, let's see if it screws up this time**

MI6 weren't very happy with Alex Rider, or rather one Tulip Jones wasn't.  
"Alex we need you to do more for this mission, you can't just treat this like the children in your class. You are a spy so gain some intelligence, in your last report you stated that Nagisa Shiota was observing the creature's weaknesses, you need to be closer to him."  
"Jones these kids, they've banded together for a reason, the rest of the school believes them to be failures. Subconsciously or not they aren't letting me in because of that, because I haven't had that experience."  
"That is beside the point, whatever you do you need to know more of this monster's weaknesses. This conversation is over."  
She hung up on him.  
_

It hadn't been her idea to send Gregorovich in, it had actually been the Prime Minister's.  
She didn't tell Alex this.  
Mrs. Jones didn't think that Alex would take the surprise very well and she was right, that call had only been the tail-end of an hour long call that comprised mainly of Alex telling her why it was a bad idea.  
"If that boy wasn't our best hope I would never have given him this mission." The words were spoken to an empty room and she didn't need a response to know that they rang flat.  
It hadn't been her idea to send Alex in either.  
The boy was too fragile, the death of that guardian of his had shaken him and putting a bullet in Julius Grief's brain had shattered him.  
But she knew that the Pleasures were made of sellotape, they could gather the pieced that remained but one tug would bring him back to square one.  
This mission could either break him further or fix him and cement his position in MI6.  
Tulip Jones honestly didn't know which outcome she preferred.  
_

Yassen knew that Alex wouldn't like his presence but he hadn't expected the boy to hardly even react.  
It wasn't the driven boy he had seen in the air-force 1 plane.  
Yassen didn't know exactly what had happened during the period between that time and now but he did know one thing.  
Alex Rider had killed a person.  
He could see it in Alex's eyes, the self-loathing of a killer.  
There was something else as well, he hadn't just killed, someone had died.  
Yassen wondered if it was Alex.


	10. Transfer student time, 2nd Period

Alex does not like Itona Horibe.  
There's just something about the kid that makes Alex think of a predator, a deranged one at that.  
When Itona proclaims himself to be Koro-sensei's brother Alex is just as confused as the rest of the class.  
'This can either mean that Itona is biologically Koro-sensei's brother from before he became what he is or..' and Alex doesn't want to think about the other possibility because creepy as he is, Itona's just as much of a kid as Alex was.  
_

He jinxed it didn't he?  
Alex knew that something had to be done.  
Looking around the room Alex could see that his classmates were just as unsettled by the battle as he was.  
This better work.  
"I can't believe that Itona's so weak as to need help winning." Alex only just manages to keep his voice stable as the second the word weak had been said Itona Horibe had appeared right in front of him.  
"What did you say?"  
"Well, you're obviously relying on Shiro-san's device so it's clear to everyone that you couldn't win the match under your own power, right?"  
Just as Itona's hands had been reaching towards what Alex could guess would be his neck Koro-sensei spoke up.  
"Might I remind you, Itona-kun that harming the spectators counts as a loss."  
Thank all that is holy fr Koro-sensei because Itona's hands fell limply to his sides and Alex can now see the fruits of his labour unfold in front of him; Koro-sensei is now looking a bit less ragged and...  
"Don't interfere anymore." The words are spoken by Itona and Alex us sure that under his hood Shiro is not happy.  
And his classmates seemed to have figured something out and, even though Alex doesn't know what is is, he can tell it's good.


	11. Attempts

**ugh I've hit a slump, I've had this piece of trash written for like a month and it never got further than this. I think next time I try to write I'll hand write it out first since that's always help me branch out.**

Alex thought he was acting very spy-like, thank you very much. Here he was planting some of the 'bugs' that Smithers had given him back in England. He thought it was a good idea; the school building was old and Alex had already seen a few live cockroachs so difference were a few 'dead' one going to make?

All he had heard was lesson plans, well at least he was going to pass the next surprise quiz.

The fan club wasn't the only thing Smithers had given him.  
His latest gadget to be put into use was a pen that fired anti-sensei material that had been split up until it resembled ink, though it was a solid.  
He just had to blow through it and...  
It will miss Koro-sensei completely.  
"A very nice attemp Alex-kun but I musy remind you we are in the middle of a test so assassination attempts are prohibited. "  
"Sorry sensei."  
Oh well better luck next time.

**I think I should apologise for this.**


	12. Knowing

**Okay so I have something really big to say that I totally forgot to mention on this site:**

**The inclusion of Yassen is NOT going to be canon in all chapters.**

**I originally included these in my notes on AO3 but forgot to put them here.**

Karasuma knew he had two choices, both risky in different ways.

Nagisa was based on the instinct that something was lurking behind his gentle smile.

Alex was based on the fact that he could win, but Karasuma didn't know why.

With such high stakes, it could only be the one who has the best chance of winning.

It was kind of Takaoka's own fault.

He was too much like Alex's very deceased enemies.

Alex walked into the fight not knowing how to handle this situation, but he did know one thing.

He couldn't lose.

Karasuma hadn't factored in Alex himself, only his ability.

Karasuma knew he had made the wrong choice as soon as Alex had taken the knife from his hand.

Alex's eyes had gone completely blank.

Karasuma wanted to call back to Alex, tell him he didn't have to do this but he couldn't, it was too late.

The observers of the 'fight' would never forget exactly how much blood a person had.

It was all over the grass, after all.

Karasuma and Irina had seen people die before, even causing it themselves, but they were professionals.

They always had a clean kill.

This was nothing of the sort, this wasn't just an assassination, this was murder.

Alex Davies was a killer and Class 3-E knew it.

What Tadaomi Karasuma knew however, was that Alex Davies wasn't a killer.

He didn't even exist.

**It was short but I love it, also hey plot!**


	13. Excuses

**My excuses to start off with EXAMS AND SADNESS.**

It was the worst possible outcome. Koro-sensei he could have dealt with, even Jelvic-sensei.  
Having Karasuma question him was almost as bad as having Scorpia questioning him.

"Who do you work for?" It was the logical conclusion as Alex had no way of being independent with that many different weapons on him.  
He had several knives strapped on his body, real ones.  
What had horrified Karasuma was the gun.

"I can't tell you that."  
Alex was surprisingly calm depsite the situation.  
He had already alerted mi6 through the earing they had given him, a disappointing offshoot of the explosive one.  
They had to come this time, they knew he was serious.  
Right?

Yassen knew that Alex had blown his cover and he had been prepared for this.  
He had come to the conclusion that the target would want Alex to stay in the class due to some sense of duty.  
It was ridiculous.

Alex had always found that he had always been a little relieved after being found out.  
It wasn't that way this time, he could feel something burning at his gut and he thought it might be guilt.  
When had these people become 'his' class.  
And Alex had to admit the one thing that felt like bile creeping up his throat.  
Jones had been right.

**Yeah I really do feel bad leaving you guys with this bs of a chapter but I really really need to pass these exams so if I dont post until like the 10th of june GOOD if I post before then yell at me I need to study**

**I'm so sorry that this fucked up first time round.**


	14. Authority

**I AM ALIVE**  
**I am legit soooooo sorry about not updating but my exams were hell and I only just passed them all except math which I failed spectacularly.**

Since his stint with MI6 Alex had lost faith in authority figures, they were either useless or out to get you.  
Teachers had quickly become a combination of both.  
They told him to catch up yet providing no support. They also spread rumours almost faster than students.  
"Heard he's in with some crime lot."  
"Well I heard he's a drug dealer."

The teachers of class 3-E were strange, Karasuma couldn't decide whether to treat them as children or soldiers not wanting to decide on assassins. Irina hardly acted like a teacher with her unorthodox method and attitude.  
Koro-sensei was the strangest though, besides the physical attributes therw was one thing thay Alex didn't know how to deal with in an authority figure.  
He cared.  
Sure, Ian had cared but that had been tainted by the revelation of his lies.  
Jack had cared but she hadn't even been an authority figure until Ian had died and even then he had barely seen her.  
Theu were both dead now.

*probably not canon*  
They had been questioning him about what being a spy was like.  
"Do you get to shoot a gun, like, a real one."  
Not often, only omce really  
"What was it like? Who did you shoot?"  
It was a boy my age called Julius Grief, it felt like...  
"Why did you shoot him?"  
Because he was nothing to me.  
"What did he look like? "  
Me.

**Sorry about the general filler of this but I'll try to get some plot happening next time**


	15. STATUS UPDATE

okay so life update:  
I had my exams and they went okay-ish i mean i only failed math and that's because the government fucked up the methods course  
Unfortunately my parents have higher expectations of me and as a result i relapsed sh. hard.  
I'm still in a shitty state if mind and when this happens i can't write anything worth reading, like if you think what i write is short wait til you see me when i try to write in a depressive episode.  
I WANT to update and i feel horrible for dropping off the face of the earth but i need to get my mental health to a state where i'm not just waking up, forgetting to eat and sitting down all day.  
There is a thing you guys can do to help: send me prompts!  
no really, i need to kickstart writing again otherwise i'm gonna stay mopey and stagnant.  
so pm me on , leave a comment or even message me on tumblr  
ao3 is desdemona15, ff and tumblr are theflyinghamster  
prompts can be from added, crystal or basically anything you wanna see as long as i'm vagely familar with the source and i'll tell you if i'm not  
things that will not help: comments/reviews saying: OMG UPDATE! I NEED TO SEE MORE!, reviews saying: ...sooo...is this abandoned or what?  
seriously guys (and i'm looking at you ) worst kind of motivation; it motivates me to not update in spite.  
In conclusion, i'm so sorry but i'm trying to update i just need to sort myself out before i can write anything that's not shit.  
thanks, i hope you'll be getting a better message from me soon.


	16. Conversations

He had to tell them, it was hardly a choice.

Alex had never been one for crowds and this didn't change even when he knew the people in said crowd.

Some of them were excitedly asking about his 'heroic exploits' and if he had a hot foreign girlfriend.

The last one was mostly Okajima.

Others, like Chiba and Kataoka regarded him cooly and with what he hope was only slight suspicion, Alex was disturbed to find their approach the most comforting.

The most disturbing ones were those who looked at him in pity, Isogai, Kayano and Hara, mostly.

"Does she have huge-"

"Sorry, I've, uh, got to go."

Leaving that room was possibly the most freeing thing he'd done since coming to this class.

"He's a danger to our operation!" Karasuma.

"He's a danger full stop!" Irina.

Honestly, why do these people have to be so closed minded about Alex?

"What he is, is a student of this class and I, as his teacher, will instruct him until the end of the year." A simple fact, no need for debate.

Well, yeah it has been a tiny shock to find that Alex had been hired by MI6 but all Koro-sensei could see was a young boy who had been put into his care.

Alex really wasn't very subtle about his connections in the weeks leading up to his execution of Takaoka, he hadn't said anything but there was a teasing double meaning to his words and actions.

All of those meanings added up to a tragic picture of a child pushed into a profession he didn't want.

He never pushed Alex into killing him, so it was fine!

Right?

"Director-"

"I know."

What to do when your agent is discovered? A simple question in most cases; pull them out ASAP.

ALex Rider was not most cases, Tulip Jones could make a choice.

She could pull Alex out, he would be safe from any harm that the Japanese Government could cause him. It would also lessen the possibility of this creature being exterminated.

Or, she could admit to him being an agent, work out a plan with the Japanese Government and keep him in the class.

It was a no-brainer, why make such trouble for an agaernt she doubted could complete his mission?

Because he was Alex Rider, of course.

Okay this was an excerise in 'will this character work?'. It was like pulling teeth with Alex, somehow Jones was so muich easier, idk.

Now serious talk guys, reviews saying 'cheer up and update already~ :3' yeah those are the opposite of motivation. The approach should be telling it should be helping. If you guys really want me to continue this story like making longer, more in-depth, etc. please send me ideas pm me on ff (theflyinghamster), reviews on ao3(Desdemona15) or even messages on my tumblr(theflyinghamster)

I'm not trying to be lazy with this, it's just I'm in the middle of year 11, i've had depression since year 8 and it's HARD. Writing at the moment is feeling like a chore. I'm trying because not only am I frustrated with myself, I really want to be fair with you guys, just try to be fair with me please.

Thanks for sticking with me, I hope this wasn't too harsh.


	17. Lines

**Are you ready for a chapter completely full of spoilers?****  
****Because seriously the first freaking line is a spoiler.****  
****This entire chapter is a walking spoiler.**

The girl who called herself Kayano could see there was something broken inside of the boy who called himself Davies.  
It was in the way he looked at people, with a sadness that comes from separation.  
He didn't consider himself a part of the class.

Davies had become Alex and Kayano could see he was relaxing, still so jumpy but he was coming along.  
His eyes became conflicted; unsure if they were simply people in the same class or classmates.  
"Hey Alex-kun did you wanna grab some cake with me and Hara-chan?"  
"...um sure. Why me though?"  
Yes! An opening.  
"You seem like you need some sweet in your life, 'sides you scare off creepy guys at the station."  
And it was true, maybe Alex wasn't aware of it but he always exuded an aura that warded off people. She could guess that class E was exempt from said aura because they were just used to killing intent.  
She did wonder what had happened to him that forced him to push everyone away.  
Oh well, cake's a cure-all solution!

It all made sense now.  
The girl who called herself Kayano had met someone who called himself Davies only to fall into his trap as he became Alex.  
It was a bit of a comfort to know that only Davies was the lie.  
"You know we don't care if you've killed before, it's actually a bit of a comfort to know we've got someone our own age with experience. "  
And it was, everyone knew that Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei had killed, but it was so far away from them, they had known from the start they were killers, Alex was a wake-up call.  
This was real.  
"I don't enjoy it, I never wanted to kill again after what happened last time."  
"Last time?"  
"Some mad scientist made a clone of...me...and I killed him."  
Shit, this was not something you can prepare for.  
"I can't imagine what that would be like, it must've been hard."  
When in doubt fall back on stock lines.  
"It was easy, half an inch to shoot him."  
Damn his tone went from guilty to empty, he'd heard these lines before and known they were fake.  
"I'm sorry I can't help you, not just throw out words of pity."  
If he knows fake then you have to be real.  
The girl who called herself Kayano couldn't quite be sure what that meant to her anymore.

And months later when she was burning she wanted Alex to know.  
"We're the same, victims who became deadly."  
He didn't reply.

**Yeah that happened, I think since I do theatre and method acting Kayano was an easy mind to get into.**  
**I really wanna start advancing past the whole discovery phase but there seems to be more to write.**  
**Next time I'll still be trying out other characters, a reviewer asked for itona so I'll have a go at him and I run an ask blog for okano so maybe a bit in hers.**


	18. Eyes

**So this so not late...**  
**Anyways a reviewer requested a chapter on Itona and as usual it came out pretty introspective and has an awkward convo.**

Itona Horibe knew that while Akabane was strong, Davies eclipsed him.  
Perhaps it was how he moved, always casual but with a stiffness that belied the fakeness of it.  
Maybe it was how he always strayed from becoming too close to the rest of the class, physically or emotionally.  
But Itona Horibe knew it was his eyes.  
They were guarded, yes, but it was less about when they were cold and jaded but when they were not.  
It was when Kayano hugged him and you could see panic and confusion consume his features.  
It was when Koro-sensei said some stupid speech and Davies was searching him for an ulterior motive, a reason to be as he was.  
It was when a gun was pressed into his hands and he was told to shoot and a deep panic and resignation filled not only his eyes but every inch of his stance.  
Alex Rider, not Davies as he later found out, was dangerous and if that didn't make Itona want to crush him than nothing could.

"Oi, why do you have two names?" Alex knew it was a question but it had come out more like a demand.  
"What do you mean?" When in doubt fake innocence.

Okay not working, time to come clean.  
"So you know that I'm an agent that was sent in, right? "  
"Yes like I was, get to the point."  
"Well that's kinda the thing, I wasn't sent in by the Japanese government like you were, I was sent in by the British government. Davies was the fake name they gave me for the mission."  
"And? "  
"Well, I'm not actually meant to be here so when there's other people around we still refer to me as Davies rather than my real name which is Rider."

Say something already!  
"That's pretty pointless. "  
And he just walks away...  
Right then.

**So I have my end of year exams next term so I really hope I wont be updating because that means im actually studying**  
**And trust me I need to**


	19. 20 words

**Part 1 of maybe 5**

**All prompts are from dragonwritingprompts. BlogSpot. com. au/2009/08/100-sentence-challenge. html**

**So this was an experiment...  
tell me if you guys would like to see more of this style. (it'd probs means faster updates)**

1\. Introduction  
Alex tended to not remember the things that people introduced themselves as, they were often untrue.  
2\. Love  
Sometimes Alex stepped away during a group assassination attempted and just though "I might just love this school."  
3\. Light  
Class 3-E saw the light in Koro-sensei's eyes and thought it a flame; burning and dying at the same time.  
4\. Dark  
They say the darkness in Alex's eyes the smouldering remains of a fast burning flame.  
5\. Seeking Solace  
Alex wished for the days where he could tell Sabina or Jack or Tom about his missions; but also thought about how the more he shared the more they grew further away.  
6\. Break Away  
Whenever Red-eye was fixing his scope on the monster he could see a student walking away from the crowd, rubbing his chest.  
7\. Heaven  
If a person could see the dead than they would see Alex Rider swamped in a crowd of family and vengeance-seekers.  
8\. Innocence  
Sometimes it was strange to hear these children talking so light-heartedly about murder and Irina Jelavic yearned for the few years her eyes had been so bright.  
9\. Drive  
"What are you gonna do with your share Alex?" and he answers with a shrug and an admittance that money wasn't really the reason he was doing this.  
10\. Breathe Again  
Alex couldn't tell you when but at some point he realised that while MI6 had killed him, Class 3-E had brought him back to life.  
11\. Memory  
Sometimes Alex would stare off into space and, while his classmates could tell, he was reliving the pain of the past.  
12\. Insanity  
"This is so insane..." A giant exploding pudding, why the hell not?  
13\. Misfortune  
The teachers of class 3-E looked at Alex Rider and saw a child burdened with a hellish past.  
14\. Smile  
Seeing his peers running around the mountain hunting for ingredients Alex couldn't hold back a grin as he thought 'This is pretty fun.'  
15\. Silence  
"What happened to this Startbright woman?"  
16\. Questioning  
"Guys back off a bit, you've been asking him for help with every question." Good they had to learn not to depend on his fluency in English all the time.  
17\. Blood  
Alex really regretted aiming for the throat, he totally ruined his uniform...  
18\. Rainbow  
"I heard that pointing at a rainbow's bad luck..." at the blank stares he received Alex guessed it must've just been a British thing.  
19\. Gray  
The uniform was pretty different than Brookland's which ad been navy and maroon, Alex guessed he could live with it.  
20\. Fortitude  
One day Chiba and Hayami saw Alex at the range seemingly shooting at random and figured it was a way of coping, because regardless of their impassiviness everyone felt pain.


	20. 20 more words

**Okay so the over consensus was not to do this but i'm in a slump so I just need to start writing again.**

21\. Vacation  
Alex spent his school holidays writing up assassination plans and crumpling them up when he realised they would only work for a human target.  
22\. Mother Nature  
Kurahashi had been questioning Alex for nearly an hour, "Have you ever seen a Ladybird Spider though, it's a very distinct spider and I really want to know about the conservation efforts..."  
23\. Cat  
When training Alex, Karasuma sometimes noticed how he hunched his shoulders when he ducked, a very feline manoeuvre.  
24\. No Time  
Locked in this room Alex seethed as his plans only ever accounted for himself, not his classmates nor his time limit.  
25\. Trouble Lurking  
Governments made Alex wary and Japan's was no different, they were up to something.  
26\. Tears  
The students in class 3-E had started to do their own laundry, not wanting to explain the tears in their uniforms.  
27\. Foreign  
Sometimes Alex wondered why his class had accepted a gaijin student so easily but then remembered: giant yellow octopus.  
28\. Sorrow  
Tulip Jones felt her heart and stomach wrench as she sent another man to his death but thought, it's not a boy, never again.  
29\. Happiness  
Alex realised that somehow with this mish-mash of outcast students he had become happy, it was a frightening thought.  
30\. Under the Rain  
His hair was stuck to his forehead, his uniform never to be dry again, 'Seriously why do we have to practise in the rain?'  
31\. Flowers  
The florist/assassin had tricked them all for his bouquet had been full of dogsbane and lobelia.  
32\. Night  
Night left Alex with only his thoughts as sleep did not come easy to a guilty conscience.  
33\. Expectations  
As he looked at his exam scores Alex could only scoff because he had exceeded all the expectations of his teachers at Brookland.  
34\. Stars  
He wanted to tell them it wasn't his first time in space but held his tongue because sentient Cephalopods were one thing but that...  
35\. Hold My Hand  
tbh i got nothing  
36\. Precious Treasure  
In an otherwise bare apartment sits a single photograph of a young child, a woman in her early twenties and a man with some resemblance to the child, Alex wishes he had more but it was the only one with all three of them.  
37\. Eyes  
There is something similar in Alex's and Hayami's eyes, a coldness that drives others away.  
38\. Abandoned  
It's at his door again, "Seriously, I don't have the time to take care a dog...oh do not give me those eyes, ugh fine, get in."  
39\. Dreams  
He is haunted, "I didn't want you to die, I'm sorry!"  
40\. Rated

"I do not want to know what he did to Bitch-sensei in there, no thank you."

**Yeah sorry if you hated it but i'll try to make a real chapter soon**  
**exams went okay by the way.**


	21. How and Why

**So...hi...****  
****I kinda dropped off the face of the earth hey?****  
****Let's just say that dragon age and Khr happened and the fandoms im actually writing for...did not**

"Why is this my life?" This was a sentence that every student in class E had said at least once. Okuda had mumbled it as she created poison after poison, Takebayashi had sobbed it as he created plans for a bomb that was going to be in a giant pudding and Teresaka shouted it as the damn octopus dodged yet another knife.

"How is this my life?"

There were two students who said this the most though.  
First was Shiota Nagisa and he had uttered this phrase for many reasons. At first it was sheer disbelief that the yellow octopus...thing...was talking not really registering its words. These words would take on the emotions of shock, horror and excitement, culminating in the revelation that he could kill people for a living and be good at it.

"Why is this my life?"

Alex Rider had said it the most though, if only because he had had a year long head start on the rest of class 3-E. The first time it was heard there was no one but his uncle's freshly filled in grave to hear, no one would hear him say it for a long time though because as a spy, unwilling he may be, to clearing broadcast his thoughts was a death sentence. No, the first living people to hear this from Alex would be class 3-E and they would hear it as a tired and pleading whisper.

The last time they would hear it would be much the same if not even more so.

**Ooh hinting at an ending? Whatever will it be?****  
****I dunno, any idea?****  
****tbh I wrote this whole chapter out of spite towards my depression and my relapse**


	22. Movement and the Lack Of

**So warning: the first part wrote itself and I take 0 responsibility for it.**

Class 3-E wasn't always abuzz with assassination attempts ranging from the generic to insane, there were days in between. Days of planning, of rest and of study.  
These days made Alex paranoid.

He kept expecting some faceless MI6 agent to come spirit him back to England and Jones proclaiming him unfit for the mission and sending him on some other insane and marginally more deadly mission probably getting shot again, finding out his mother was a terrorist and being hunted by her former group since she had eloped with the enemy and narrowly escaping death only to repeat the cycle until his narrow escapes began to choke him and ultimately being killed in a dramatic last stand against a plot to wipe out some random group of people in order to rule the world or some shit.  
Just a glimpse into Alex's mind, taking stock of what he's dealing with.

God, he needed a shrink.  
-

Hearing that Koro-sensei had been an assassin was more surprising than Alex thought it would be.  
He never really thought about how Koro-sensei was so knowledgeable about assassination and the constant barrage of assassination puns.

Hell, it was so obvious looking back on it that Alex felt like a bit of an idiot.  
Koro-sensei just didn't move like an assassin, assassins were meant to move slowly but deliberately, stalking their prey until the perfect moment arrived and the pounced, even Jelvic-sensei moved like that! (with the added sway of hypnotic hips luring her prey into a sense of security)  
Koro-sensei...fluttered. his flashing doppelgangers were the wings of a butterfly and he was frantic even at mach 20, as if he had a deadline.  
Which he did, hopefully literally.

**Imma be honest with you guys I love this fic and the reason I wrote it was because I wantex to read it. I feel like im not treating this story well because I cant write big epic things **  
**So if any of you wanna have a shot at writing something in this verse or even just the same cross over DO IT. I love both of these fandoms and their source so much and I just wanna spread it around.**  
**Sorry for long ass note im trying to get the civil war and Kayano's arc down but alex is being to introspective**


	23. It's over isn't it?

***a gravestone lies before you; it is engraved with the words 'sophie's motivation for writing'***

***a hand emerges from the ground***

The final assassination was really Nagisa's thing. Sure, Alex had learned a lot from this class, from these people, but Nagisa was the assassin of the class. Alex was a spy first and his teacher fade from existence made Alex's stomach curl up. Another person dead. Yeah it was the best way for it to happen but still. There had to have been a way to prevent it.

No sense dwelling on it.

But even so Alex found his eyes burning with tears.

Koro-sensei was dead and they had killed him.  
-

"Alex it's over."  
And Jones was right; Koro-sensei was dead, the graduation ceremony was finished and Alex's bag held a diploma and two ludicrously large books.  
His flight back to England was booked and Alex's apartment was getting rented out again tomorrow.

It was over.

**So WACE exams and crippling depression am i right?**

**Yeah i know this is probs like not very satisfying but there ia a ligth at the end of the tunnel: this fic is still on my wip list. I really want to write more shenanigans in this verse. They wont be a priority but they will happen sometime, im going to uni next year okay?**

**Thanks for putting up with my shit guys and thanks for reading**


End file.
